


Hide yo kids, hide yo wives 'coz it's a tickle fight.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AHOT6 Tickle Fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide yo kids, hide yo wives 'coz it's a tickle fight.

It was Ryan's fault, really. He had cornered Ray on the bed while the younger man was playing Call of Duty, fingers poised for battle. Ray was an unsuspecting, innocent victim as Ryan's fingers dug gently into his ribs and he screamed dramatically. Ray dropped the controller in an effort to free his hands and push Ryan off but it was to no avail. The older man was stronger and with his knees either side of Ray's hips as he now lay flat against the bed - Ray had no chance.  
"Ryan, Ryan please." He gasped when he had the chance to breath, but Ryan only laughed in his face as his attack continued. His fingers moved from Ray's ribs to his armpits, watching the way Ray squirmed and giggled. He was merciless, ignoring Ray's pleas and holding him hostage to fits of pleasure.

  
Geoff peered into the bedroom, worried Ray was hurt. But when he saw the event before him, listening to Ryan laughing and hearing Ray's gasped giggles, his worried were erased. In fact, Geoff was more than happy to help. He wandered towards the bed, hands on his hips as he shook his head at the pair.  
"Need some help there Ryan?" He asked, smirking down at Ray as he pleaded with his eyes. Ryan chuckled, nodding and using his head to gesture to Ray's feet.  
"Yeah, I think Ray's little toes feel neglected." Ryan faked sympathy, renewing his attacks on Ray's armpits while Geoff poised himself at the bottom of the bed. He pinned Ray's skinny ankles to the bed with one hand and used the other to gently trace the soles of Ray's feet. The younger man tried and failed to kick Geoff away, resigning himself to just laying there and taking it.

  
Previously, Geoff had been watching TV with the other lads. Michael and Gavin had waited patiently, staring at the unmoving image on the screen because Geoff insisted they'd paused it. When Geoff didn't return, they started to worry. So Michael stood, grabbing Gavin's hand to drag him with him, joining Jack in the hall as the bearded man returned from pouring himself a drink.  
"Where are you off to?" He asked suspiciously, assuming the pair were about to play one of their infamous attacks. Gavin shrugged while Michael cocked an eyebrow, his ears barely picking up the noise sounding from the bedroom.  
"We were trying to find Geoff, I think he's upstairs." Michael said thoughtfully, heading in that direction as he pulled Gavin along with him. With nothing better to do, Jack followed them.

  
Michael lead them to the doorway of the bedroom, poking his head inside and cracking a big smile at what he saw. Jack stepped past Gavin to see as well, while Gavin stood patiently in the hall.  
"Is he in there?" Gavin asked, frowning as Jack pushed past Michael and disappeared into the room. Gavin's eyes widened when he heard a squeal, a sound he was sure came from Ray's lips. Michael turned towards him, faking a frown as he pointed into the room.  
"Yeah, Geoff's in there. He and Ryan are tickling our boy, Gavin." Michael sounded mad but Gavin knew it was an act. He gasped in an overly dramatic matter, freeing his hand from Michael's and folding his arms across his chest.  
"Well that simply won't do, will it? We've got to rescue him." Gavin said with a firm nod.  
"Of course. After you, boy." Michael said, gesturing into the bedroom.

  
Gavin ran into the room screaming, Michael following shortly behind.  
"Lads attack!" They called, startling the gents who had been otherwise unaware of their presence. Jack had joined them, taking over for Ryan as he tickled his armpits and the other man tickled his ribs. Startled, they lost their hold on Ray and he squirmed free. Before the three gents knew it, the lads were upon them. Gavin tackled Geoff, going straight for his ribs where he knew it tickled the most. Ray reached for Jack's feet, using one arm to hold his legs together while his fingers worked excitedly on his toes. Michael pinned Ryan, laying across him like a blanket while his fingers squirmed underneath his arms and dug into the older gent's armpits. The room erupted in laughter, a mixture of giggles and deep, throaty chuckles, as the tickling continued.

  
However, the gents were only letting the lads think they had the upperhand. Inbetween their giggles and their tears of laughter Ryan, Geoff and Jack shared a long look. It was a signal, a plan. They timed it, biding their time until the lads began to tire. Then, when they began to grow tired and each gent could feel their attacker's tickles grow softer, they striked. Geoff swung Gavin off of him with ease, pinning him down to the bed instead. Gavin gasped, yelling in shock as Geoff leant down and began to tickle his exposed neck with almost-there beard. Ryan caught Michael's wrists, yanking them out from under his arms and holding them easily above his head with one hand while Ryan's fingers ran up and down his hip. He kissed at Michael's pouting lips just for good measure. Jack wrestled Ray's arm from his leg, pulling him into a suffocating hug with one arm while the other reached for his feet. Ray began futively kicking and yelling at the top of his lungs. When he found he could not escape, he only sighed.  
"Not this again." He muttered, rolling his eyes at everyone else's laughter.


End file.
